Gałązka z kwiatem wiśni
by tessove
Summary: Hakuryuu nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w pożegnaniach. Nigdy sobie z nimi nie radził, zwłaszcza gdy miał rozstać się z rzeczą dla niego ważną. / HakuHa będąca ni to fluffem, ni angstem.


Hakuryuu nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w pożegnaniach. Nigdy sobie z nimi nie radził, zwłaszcza gdy miał rozstać się z rzeczą dla niego ważną. Poczucie straty zawsze go przygnębiało, zawsze wzbudzało tęsknotę, niedosyt i pragnienie. Gorzej było tylko wtedy, gdy żegnał się z osobami dla niego bliskimi i bogom niech będą dzięki, że nie miał ich zbyt wielu.

Spojrzał w dół, na chłopaka leżącego z głową na jego kolanach. Nucił coś cicho pod nosem, jakąś smutną, melancholijną melodię, co jakiś czas sięgając po rosnące wokół kwiaty, plotąc z nich wianek. Hakuryuu nawet się nie zastanawiał, skąd nabył tę umiejętność, po prostu spoglądał na te długie, smukłe palce, które zręcznie wsuwały kolejne łodyżki, nadając swemu dziełu długości.

Przesunął powoli dłonią po włosach tamtego. Różowe kosmyki były miękkie i delikatne, idealnie zadbane, wręcz prosiły, by je głaskać, by je pieścić i muskać samymi opuszkami, by zaraz przeczesywać tuż przy nasadzie. Zrobił to więc, a na usta chłopaka wpłynął ledwie dostrzegalny uśmiech, jakby ta pieszczota sprawiała mu przyjemność. Hakuryuu wiedział, ile czasu poświęcał na dbaniu o włosy, ile serca w to wkładał i że nienawidził, gdy ktoś ich dotykał bez pozwolenia. Dlatego tym bardziej doceniał brak jakiegokolwiek protestu, tę uległość, z jaką chłopak pozwalał mu się pieścić, co więcej sprawiał wrażenie, jakby mu się to podobało.

Zapatrzył się na jego twarz, na duże oczy otoczone firanką gęstych, długich rzęs i ładnie wykrojone, różane usta. Wciąż czuł ucisk w gardle i zalewającą go lodowatą wściekłość na samą myśl o tym, co chłopak musiał przeżyć, co było przyczyną jego wręcz dziewczęcego wyglądu. Nigdy nie był w stanie tego zrozumieć, nie mieściło mu się po prostu w głowie, jak można było dopuścić się takiej zbrodni, jak można było zrobić to własnemu dziecku, jak można było mieć aż tak pokręconą osobowość, a wszystko po to, żeby tylko…

– Ryuu?

Zamrugał, widząc te nieziemsko piękne oczy wpatrzone w niego. Odetchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że wstrzymywał powietrze w płucach, po czym powoli pokręcił głową, rozluźniając zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie.

– Kouha – szepnął, w końcu uśmiechając się niemrawo, choć aż się w nim gotowało. Chłopak chyba to dostrzegał, bo przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, w końcu wyciągając dłoń ku górze, dotykając miękko jego policzka w czułej pieszczocie. – To nic.

– Jestem tu – powiedział cicho, uśmiechając się delikatnie, gdy podniósł się na łokciu, by ucałować jego wargi. Hakuryuu przymknął powieki, odwzajemniając tę leniwą pieszczotę, która koiła jego zmysły, łagodziła zszargane nerwy.

Był tu. Był przy nim, czuł ciepło jego ciała, miękkość skóry. I delikatność ust, które zawsze wiedziały gdzie i jak dotknąć, by cała złość z niego zeszła, zostawiając za sobą jedynie tęsknotę i pragnienie tego, co możliwe nie było.

Choć nie zawsze dane im było być razem.

* * *

Mimo podobnego wieku, jako dziecko Hakuryuu nie widywał go zbyt często. Szczerze mówiąc, nie widywał go prawie wcale. Pamiętał głównie jego dziecięce, wręcz kobiece kimono, choć proste, to z dużą ilością kwiatów. I te duże, wpatrzone w niego oczy, gdy mijały go czasem na korytarzu, pełne dziecięcej ciekawości i ekscytacji. Sam zawsze chował się wtedy za spódnicą swej matki, wyglądając zza niej nieśmiało, zbyt podenerwowany by zareagować jakkolwiek inaczej. Wymieniali więc tylko spojrzenia, które trwały tak długo, aż matka Kouhy nie pociągnęła syna za dłoń, sycząc do niego na tyle cicho, że Hakuryuu nigdy nie rozumiał. Bał się tej kobiety, jej obecność zawsze powodowała u niego lęk i podenerwowanie, które było w stanie przyćmić nawet ciekawość, kim był ten chłopiec u jej boku.

Nigdy nie pytał o niego swej matki. Nie pytał nikogo. Nawet będąc dzieckiem rozumiał spojrzenia pełne niechęci i złości rzucane w kierunku Kouhy, który w takich chwilach zdawał się być więcej niż przestraszony. Rozumiał, że cokolwiek się działo, powodowało to że tamten nie pasował do nich, w jakiś sposób był naznaczony. Wtedy jeszcze był zbyt mały, by rozumieć powiązania rodzinne czy prawo do tronu, a dzieci z nieprawego łoża wychodziły poza skalę jego pojmowania. Nawet nie pamiętał tak właściwie, skąd wiedział, że Kouha był chłopcem. W takim stroju, ze swoimi długimi włosami wyglądał jak śliczna, mała dziewczynka. Być pomoże usłyszał to od plotkującej wiecznie służby, która przyciszonym tonem komentowała wszystko, co miało miejsce na dworze, sam nie wiedział.

Jako dzieci nigdy nie wymienili między sobą niczego więcej, jak tylko te spojrzenia. Czasami tęskne, gdy Hakuryuu szukał rówieśnika do zabawy, czasami po prostu pełne zainteresowania. A czasami pełne smutku, gdy tamten odwracał twarz, chowając ją za rozłożystym wachlarzem. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że poznaczona była licznymi sińcami i zadrapaniami. A może wiedział tylko nie rozumiał? Nawet tego nie pamiętał.

Za to jak wczoraj pamiętał wydarzenia, które miały miejsce po wielkim pożarze na dworze. Doskonale pamiętał dnie spędzone na zmianie opatrunków, na gojeniu się ran. Wtedy również zrozumiał, czym tak właściwie jest status społeczny – właśnie wtedy, gdy go utracił. Zyskał miano czwartego księcia, dowiadując się, że ten tajemniczy chłopiec, którego tyle razy widział, jest przed nim w kolejce do tronu, że powinien go szanować i słuchać tego, co ten mówi. I choć był tylko dzieckiem, na swój dziecięcy właśnie sposób rozumiał, że od tego pory wszystko będzie inne.

Jednak o ile Kouen czy Koumei wzbudzali jego niechęć, będąc jedynie marnym zastępstwem za jego prawdziwych braci, tak Kouha nigdy nie był towarzyszem męczącym czy wprawiającym go w złość. Hakuryuu spędził wiele nocy, leżąc na swoim posłaniu po zmianie opatrunków, czekając aż maści wchłoną się choć trochę, a chłopak po prostu zaglądał do niego, bezszelestnie wchodząc do pokoju. Kładł wtedy do szklanki na stoliku małą, wiśniową gałązkę w pełni rozkwitu, której płatki po kilku godzinach zawsze obsypywały się na jego pościel. Kouha wtedy uśmiechał się do niego promiennie, chwytając jego dłoń i mówiąc, że już niedługo. O ile wówczas Hakuryuu nienawidził uśmiechów, nienawidził tych szczęśliwych ludzi, którzy wiedli spokojne życie, którzy skorzystali na śmierci połowy jego rodziny, tak widok uśmiechniętego Kouhy nigdy nie był mu przykry. Wpatrywał się w tego w niego, ledwie kiwając głową, na co chłopak od razu weselał, sprawdzając jeszcze, czy gałązka nie wysmyknie się ze szklanego naczynia, nim wychodził z małego pomieszczenia.

Wkrótce przyzwyczaił się do jego towarzystwa. Do tego, że Kouha wiele razy pytał go o to, co oznaczają niektóre słowa, gdy pytał o skomplikowane nazwy, o przebieg niektórych zadań rachunkowych i inne rzeczy, których nie rozumiał. Hakuryuu zawsze mu to tłumaczył, czasami nawet mając wrażenie, że to on jest tym starszym, tym bardziej odpowiedzialnym i mądrzejszym niż Kouha. Jednak gdy tylko próbował mu to zasugerować, chłopak potrząsał różowymi kosmykami, stukając go boleśnie piórkiem w czoło, mówiąc, że to jego obowiązkiem jest chronić młodsze rodzeństwo i że ma się go słuchać.

Gdyby wtedy wiedział. Gdyby był wtedy silniejszy, gdyby potrafił już kogoś ochronić. Gdyby zamiast upajać się słowami Kouhy, po prostu rozpoczął katorżniczy trening, nie bacząc na swój młody wiek. Gdyby tylko.

Pamiętał, jak chłopak kiedyś zniknął. Nie przyszedł do jego pokojów, nie czytał razem z nim przed snem, nie zasypiał razem z nim w jednym łóżku, co zdarzało im się ostatnio dość często. Nie wiedział, co się stało, służba ten jeden raz milczała jak zaklęta, każdy odwracał wzrok. Nie rozumiał tego zachowania, nie wiedział, dlaczego każdy unika odpowiedzi, dlaczego został z tym wszystkim sam. Nawet jego siostra po prostu go objęła, gdy zapytał, co się dzieje. Powiedziała wówczas, że będzie dobrze, że już wkrótce Kouha wróci i że nie powinien się martwić.

I miała rację. Kouha wrócił. Z błędnym spojrzeniem, jak gdyby nikogo nie poznawał, siedział na ławeczce pod kwitnącą wiśnią i wpatrywał się przed siebie. Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy widzi cokolwiek, jednak Hakuryuu mimo to i tak podbiegł do niego szybko, chcąc rzucić mu się na szyję, chcąc go uściskać, zapytać, gdzie był, co robił, co się stało, co…

Uderzenie spadło na jego twarz w siarczystym policzku. Nie bolało tak strasznie jak to, co wtedy kryło się w tych oczach, to nieskrywane przerażenie, ta rozpacz i… i ten obłęd, jaki zagościł tam już na zawsze. Pamiętał, że Kouha zerwał się wtedy z ławki i uciekł bez słowa, nie pozostawiając za sobą żadnych wyjaśnień, żadnych wspomnień, niczego.

* * *

– Znów o tym myślisz.

Ocknął się, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że Kouha już nie leży na jego kolanach, że siedzi obok i wpatruje się w niego ze zmartwieniem. Teraz… teraz było już dobrze, Kouha nauczył się panować i nad lękiem, i nad szaleństwem, które obecnie miało miejsce tylko na widok krwi. Jednak tego, co mu wtedy zrobiono, nie można było już naprawić.

Potrząsnął głową, ujmując go za rękę i zaciskając na niej mocno palce, którymi zaraz nerwowo pogładził wierzch jego dłoni. Nie mógł wyzbyć się myśli, że jest taka delikatna, taka miękka i kobieca, zupełnie jakby… zupełnie jakby Kouha…

Zacisnął usta, odwracając wzrok, spoglądając w górę, na kwitnąca nad nimi wiśnię. Uśmiechnął się gorzko na myśl o tym, że te niewinne kwiaty zawsze będą mu się kojarzyć z tym chłopakiem.

– Jak byliśmy dziećmi, przynosiłeś mi co dzień gałązkę do pokoju – powiedział cicho, spoglądając znów na niego, uśmiechając się lekko. – Wstawiałeś ją do wazonu i czekałeś, aż moje rany się zagoją.

– Naprawdę? – Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko, przechylając głowę. – Jednak umiem być dżentelmenem! – parsknął śmiechem, w którym była ledwie wyczuwalna doza smutku.

Kouha nauczył się znosić to wszystko, znosić nowe życie, nowe trudności. Zmierzył się też z tym, że nie pamiętał niemal niczego ze swojego dzieciństwa, że Hakuryuu był jedną z licznych, rozmazanych twarzy. Każdego dnia mierzył z obłędem, który czaił się gdzieś na dnie jego umysłu, każdej nocy mierzył się z koszmarami, które nigdy nie chciały go opuścić. Dopiero niedawno Hakuryuu dowiedział się, co miało miejsce wtedy, gdy chłopak zniknął, jednak wspomnienie wciąż budziło w nim dreszcze.

* * *

Wiele lat nie mieli ze sobą większego kontaktu, Kouha rzadko kiedy opuszczał swe pokoje. Jeśli już to tylko w asyście strażników. Nigdy do niego nie podchodził, nigdy nic nie mówił. Czasem wymieniali tylko spojrzenia, jak za dziecka, jednak o ile Hakuryuu pragnął z nim porozmawiać, czasami nawet za nim tęsknił, tak spojrzenia Kouhy zawsze były pełne niezrozumienia i jakiegoś chłodnego zainteresowania, jak gdyby absolutnie go nie poznawał. Kiedyś zapytał o to Judala, który jednak wzruszył tylko ramionami, mówiąc że sam tego nie rozumie, ale fakt, rukh wokół Kouhy zdają się być jakieś inne.

Sporo czasu minęło, nim znów zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać. Nie poruszali nigdy przeszłości, ucząc się siebie od nowa. Z pewnym zmieszaniem musiał przyznać, że chłopak nie był już taki jak kiedyś. Choć wiele spraw się nie zmieniło, to obce mu były koszmary, obcy był mu śmiech na widok najdrobniejszego skaleczenia, obce było mu błędne spojrzenie, które czasem przesuwało się po jego bliznach. Obcy był dotyk palców, które w takich momentach badały je z fascynacją, obrysowując je samymi opuszkami, obce były usta, które składały delikatne pocałunki wokół jego oka. Obce było spojrzenie, jakie mu wtedy rzucał, takie głodne, pełne pragnienia, obce były dłonie chwytające jego twarz w swoją.

Z drugiej strony jednak wiele spraw pozostało takich samych. Gdy czytali wieczorami zwoje, gdy Hakuryuu śmiał się z wyjątkowo głupich błędów, jakie popełniał Kouha, gdy uczyli się razem języka toran. Gdy zasypiał w jego łóżku, czasem mocno do niego przyciśnięty, obejmując go drobnymi ramionami. To było niesamowite, że mimo upływu czasu jego ciało wciąż było takie delikatne i smukłe, wciąż niemal dziewczęce, że oczy pozostawały duże i otoczone firanką rzęs, a głos był melodyjny. Hakuryuu często prosił go, by ten śpiewał, co Kouha czynił z chęcią, nucąc mu najpiękniejsze, a zarazem najsmutniejsze melodie, jakie ten kiedykolwiek słyszał. Był wtedy taki piękny, gdy siadał na parapecie, rozchylając te różowe usta i po prostu śpiewał, śpiewał tak, jakby chciał zawrzeć w tym wszystkie swoje uczucia, całą tęsknotę, cały ból, całe pragnienie i niezrozumienie, całą potrzebę bliskości, całą…

– Kocham cię.

Widział to zaskoczone spojrzenie, śpiew się urwał, oczy wpatrywały się w niego z niekłamanym zdziwieniem. A potem Kouha odwrócił wzrok, przygryzając wargę i wyglądał, jakby Hakuryuu sprawił mu ból. Jakby chłopak cierpiał. Aż poderwał się na ten widok, chcąc przeprosić, chcąc powiedzieć, że to przypadek, że tak wyszło, że on wcale nie, on nie… Ale Kouha wtedy sam zsunął się z parapetu, potrząsając gwałtownie głową. Jego dłonie drżały, gdy pospiesznie rozwiązywał szaty, oczy zaszły łzami, które zaraz spłynęły po jego twarzy. Hakuryuu nigdy nie był tak przerażony jak wtedy, gdy patrzył na te wszystkie tłumione dotychczas emocje, gdy widział, ile bólu sprawia mu to wszystko, jak jego dłonie rozwiązują pospiesznie pas. Nagle elementy układanki zaczęły się jakoś wiązać w całość, gdy zaczynało do niego docierać, że Kouha, że on może…

Gdy szata z cichym szelestem opadła na ziemię, patrzył na niego i patrzył, nie wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć. Przesuwał wzrokiem po jego drobnym, nagim ciele. Nie był jednak w stanie zachwycać się smukłością ud, nie zwracał uwagi na łagodną krzywiznę bioder. Patrzył na to, jak go okaleczono, patrzył na straszliwą bliznę znajdującą się w miejscu, gdzie absolutnie nie powinno jej być, przecież Kouha, przecież on…

Podniósł na niego wzrok, nie wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć, jak zareagować. Chłopak przed nim łykał łzy, patrząc na niego z takim bezbrzeżnym smutkiem, rezygnacją, z takim lękiem wypisanym w oczach, że Hakuryuu w końcu podszedł do niego, obejmując go mocno, wręcz zaborczo, zamykając w swoich ramionach.

– Kocham cię – powtórzył z naciskiem, z jakąś rozpaczą, przyciskając mocno do siebie jego nagie ciało. – To nic nie zmienia, Kouha, kocham cię, tylko ciebie, zawsze tylko ciebie…

Chłopak wczepił się w niego, chowając twarz w jego ramieniu, zanosząc się szlochem tak głośnym, tak przejmującym, że nie mógł się odsunąć, nie mógł przestać głaskać jego włosów, nie mógł przestać całować go po skroniach i wilgotnych powiekach.

Wtedy całą noc rozmawiali. Chłopak sam nie pamiętał zbyt wiele, ale opowiadał o tym, co się działo, gdy zniknął. O tym, jak jego matka bez reszty postradała zmysły. Jak okaleczyła własne dziecko, zbyt zdruzgotana faktem, że kiedyś może stać się mężczyzną, że kwieciste kimona już nie będą do niego pasować, że błyszczące spinki we włosach stracą swój sens. Kobieta ta całe życie marzyła o córce, los jednak pokarał ją niemożnością zajścia w drugą ciążę. I wtedy właśnie zaczął się jej obłęd, jej obsesja na punkcie posiadania dziewczynki, którą mogłaby czesać, ubierać w różowe szaty, której szyłaby stroje i plotła wianki na głowę. Hakuryuu milczał, słuchając historii opowiadanej cichym, monotonnym głosem, gdy Kouha zagłębiał się nawet w najdrobniejsze szczegóły, gdy opowiadał, jak wyglądał nóż, którym bez litości wykastrowała go własna matka, był nawet w stanie powiedzieć o każdej rysce na jego uchwycie. Opowiadał o bólu, o szoku, o braku znieczulenia, o tym że niemal się wtedy wykrwawił, o zakażeniu jakie się wdało, o infekcjach jakie go wtedy męczyły. O tym, że lekarze z początku załamywali ręce, że jego dalsze życie pozostawało niepewne, że brak profesjonalizmu spowodował na jego ciele straszliwe blizny. Mówił o tym, że tak strasznie pragnął być jak inni mężczyźni, chciał być wojownikiem noszącym ciężką zbroję, z mieczem przy boku, marzył o posturze swoich braci. A tak już na zawsze pozostanie w ciele chłopca z melodyjnym, dźwięcznym głosem, który wzrostem nie przewyższa nawet swych sióstr, któremu wciąż powtarzają, że byłby piękną kobietą.

To, co przerażało Hakuryuu najbardziej, był fakt że Kouha nigdy, przenigdy nie winił swej matki za to, co mu zrobiła. I to była cecha, która niezwykle ich różniła, bo on swojej rodzicielce w życiu nie mógł zapomnieć. A Kouha nawet teraz, po latach, gdy już przerażenie minęło, gdy każdy dotyk przestał go brzydzić, chłopak przychodził do swojej matki z kwiatami, kładąc je na jej stoliku, siadając przy niej i po prostu mówiąc. Nie wiadomo nawet było, czy kobieta rozumie – Hakuryuu widział ją potem wiele razy, gdy odwiedzał ją z Kouhą, a jej oczy zawsze wpatrzone były w sufit, usta zaś poruszały się bezwiednie, jakby przeprowadzała właśnie rozmowę gdzieś w zupełnie innym wymiarze.

* * *

– Naszło cię dzisiaj na wspomnienia, prawda?

Spojrzał na leżącego obok Kouhę, który wsparty na poduszkach czytał zwój rozłożony na kolanach. Mimo późnej pory ten wciąż przeglądał rozmaite pisma, czytając o rzeczach ważniejszych i tych bardziej błahych. Uśmiechał się delikatnie, tak pięknie jak tylko on potrafił, otulony cienką, zwiewną szatą, w której często spędzał czas tuż przed snem.

– Zaśpiewaj mi coś – mruknął w odpowiedzi, przysuwając się do niego i obejmując go w pasie, przytulając policzek do jego klatki piersiowej. Chłopak tylko pogłaskał go pieszczotliwie po głowie, gdy zaraz rozchylił usta i podjął kolejną smutną melodię. Jego pieśni najczęściej nie miały słów, choć czasem zawierały krótkie frazy, zazwyczaj były po prostu pięknymi tonami wyśpiewanymi na jedną sylabę. Hakuryuu uwielbiał ich słuchać, uwielbiał tę melancholijne, acz smutne nuty.

Pogłaskał go po odsłoniętym udzie, na co chłopak spojrzał na niego z tym łagodnym uśmiechem, nie przerywając pieśni. Ich zbliżenia fizycznie nigdy nie były tym, co Hakuryuu mógłby osiągnąć z kimkolwiek innym. Pewnych rzeczy nie dało się zastąpić i obaj byli tego świadomi. Jednak nigdy nie zamieniłby go na nikogo innego, nigdy, przenigdy. Zaakceptował fakt, że ciało Kouhy było jakie było, zresztą ten też nigdy nie patrzył z obrzydzeniem na jego blizny po oparzeniach. To było swego rodzaju szaleństwo, że odnaleźli się w tym świecie, że całe życie byli tak blisko siebie, a jednocześnie nie do końca świadomi tego, że byli sobie przeznaczeni.

I właśnie dlatego Hakuryuu nienawidził pożegnań. Nienawidził uczucia, które dusiło go za każdym razem, gdy spojrzał mu w oczy. Bo przecież choć znaleźli się, choć rozumieli się bez słów, choć jeden akceptował drugiego, wciąż było tyle rzeczy, które każdy z nich musiał zrobić. Obowiązkiem Hakuryuu było pomszczenie swojego ojca i braci, była ochrona cesarstwa, które powinno być pod jego rządami. Powinnością Kouhy zaś przecież była ochrona swojego starszego brata, któremu pozostawał wierny, nieważne co by mu stanęło na drodze. Czasami Hakuryuu nienawidził Kouena właśnie za to, że przez to przywiązanie Kouha odmawiał pójścia wraz z nim, że nie chciał mu pomóc, nie chciał połączyć z nim sił. Że wciąż patrzył na niego tym smutnym wzrokiem i prosił, by Hakuryuu odpuścił, że to nie ma sensu.

I czasem nie rozumiał sam siebie, gdy zmagał się ze swoimi wątpliwościami. Czy Kouha nie ma racji, czy może rzeczywiście powinien odpuścić, wieść tu spokojne życie wraz z nim, nie wikłając ten kraj w żadne wojny.

Śpiew ustał, chłopak zaś uśmiechnął się, pochylając głowę, a ich usta odnalazły się w łagodnej pieszczocie.

Kiedyś będzie musiał się pożegnać.

Kiedyś. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.


End file.
